


(I will try to) Fix You [Italian Version]

by sarycaine



Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Female Friendship, Female Protagonist, Friendship, Gen, Male-Female Friendship
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-09 16:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13485405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarycaine/pseuds/sarycaine
Summary: Questa storia è il prologo della storia "How to save a life", in quanto racconta dell'amicizia tra Timothy Speedle e Abigail Caine, dal loro primo incontro alla tragica morte dell'agente della scientifica.Divisa in tre capitoli, racconta:Nel 1997 Timothy Speedle è da poco arrivato alla scientifica, mentre la figlia di Horatio Caine, Abigail è una ragazza alle prese con l'università, ma non aveva mai avuto molti amici da quando viveva a Miami.Nel 2000, il trio diventa un quartetto con l'arrivo di Eric Delko. L'amicizia tra Tim e Abigail è forte.Nel 2004, la morte di Tim Speedle sconvolge la vita di Abigail e degli amici più cari.





	1. 1997: L'incontro

Se il 1996 era stato un anno di cambiamenti, dove Horatio Caine venne assunto a Miami e la figlia Abby lo seguì da New York per iniziare l'università di medicina in quanto voleva diventare medico legale, il 1997 per i Caine, sarebbe stato un anno ricco di avvenimenti.

Horatio ricevette una promozione e gli era stato dato il compito di creare la scientifica di Miami, al fine di assistere il dipartimento di polizia, venendogli affiancato come assistente supervisore della scientifica del turno di giorno, Megan Donner, sua collega già al reparto omicidi. I due avevano un rapporto di lavoro molto distaccato e freddo già alla omicidi, cosa che non sarebbe mai cambiata realmente.

Dato che poteva aiutarla, Horatio convinse la figlia a lavorare almeno come assistente di Alexx Woods, quando non doveva andare in università, sia per aiutarlo a pagare le rette universitarie, sia perché le serviva imparare sul campo e adeguarsi ai ritmi della scientifica dato che Abigail aveva espresso di voler lavorare per lui e con lui in un futuro. Quando avrebbe dovuto iniziare il tirocinio le promise che avrebbe fatto di tutto per farla lavorare lì e sapeva che suo padre riusciva a mantenere le promesse che faceva.

Tuttavia, non era il solo motivo per cui Horatio le aveva proposto di lavorare lì: stava cercando di aiutare la figlia a crearsi una rete di amicizie nuove, nell'ambito del futuro posto di lavoro, dato che all'università a parte Rebecca Cartwright - una ragazza conosciuta al primo anno grazie al lavoro di gruppo in università e che avrebbe continuato a frequentare negli anni, dato che entrambe desideravano diventare coroner - non era riuscita a stringere amicizia con nessuno e l'uomo non sapeva bene come aiutarla. L'aveva rassicurata quando Abigail ammise vergognandosi che temeva di deluderlo e le disse che non l'avrebbe mai deluso, era sempre stato fiero di lei e lo sarebbe sempre stato.

Un sabato Abby era seduta alla scrivania del padre, occupando meno spazio possibile mentre stava studiando su un libro per un esame imminente e ogni tanto alzava lo sguardo per guardare ciò che succedeva intorno a lei. Si sentiva tranquilla alla scientifica, studiare lì non le procurava alcun fastidio e Megan Donner all'inizio aveva fatto delle rimostranze pensando che distraesse il padre nel suo compito di guida per la squadra, ma notando che non disturbava il lavoro dei colleghi, anzi sembrava quasi non ci fosse, quelle rare volte che era seduta a quella scrivania, la lasciò fare. C'era da dire che in ogni caso, continuava a non vedere completamente di buon occhio la sua presenza lì, si era dimostrata gentile nei suoi confronti, cosa che Abigail apprezzava.

Dopo aver risolto un caso, Horatio vide parlare Timothy Speedle e Calleigh Duquesne amabilmente, i due erano i primi sottoposti che aveva assunto nella squadra e lavoravano insieme già da qualche settimana. Calleigh era una persona solare e sempre ottimista, cosa che forse traeva un po' in inganno le persone che la circondavano, soprattutto i colleghi e Speed era un ragazzo sveglio, un poco irascibile a volte e talvolta era sarcastico, ma aveva una visione positiva della vita, i due avevano stretto una bella amicizia e se aveva capito bene il tipo di persone che aveva inserito nella sua squadra, era esattamente ciò che ci voleva per Abby. Li raggiunse con passo svelto e li guardò, attese che smettessero di parlare e sorrise quando loro rivolsero la sua attenzione su di lui.

«Ragazzi posso parlarvi?» chiese il rosso

«Certo.» disse Tim girandosi verso Horatio

«Va tutto bene?» chiese Calleigh imitando il ragazzo

«Si va tutto bene, voglio chiedervi un favore.» rispose pacatamente

Horatio raccontò ai due di sua figlia che da quando si erano trasferiti da New York si era chiusa in sé stessa, anche se cercava di dimostrarsi forte e che le avrebbe giovato a fare amicizia con qualcuno, senza contare che dopo l'università era sua intenzione lavorare alla scientifica fare amicizia con i futuri colleghi gli era parsa un'opzione accettabile, soprattutto perché avevano il modo giusto di porsi, molto positivo. Raccontò loro del passato di Abigail, chiedendo ad entrambi di non farne parola con nessuno tanto meno con lei, sottolineando che era Abby quella che avrebbe dovuto aprirsi con loro se voleva.

«Che ne dite?» chiese il rosso guardando i due

«Per me non c'è problema H, anzi mi fa piacere conoscere tua figlia. Magari possiamo diventare amiche. Sono poco più grande di lei d'età, quattro anni di differenza non sono molti, ma sono fiduciosa, potremmo fare un po' di shopping, chiacchierare e cose così» disse Calleigh con un sorriso, guardando da lontano la ragazza bionda china sul libro

«Perché no? Va bene, ci sto. Grazie per la fiducia» disse con tono grato Tim

Horatio ricordò a Speed di andarci con "i piedi di piombo" per quanto riguarda il contatto fisico dato che non sapeva bene come avrebbe reagito, ma comunque di essere sé stesso, sicuro che sarebbe andato tutto bene.

«Abby, tesoro, voglio presentarti due persone» disse mettendo la mano sulla spalla della figlia, che si girò a guardarli e si alzò, riconoscendoli sorrise e si lisciò lisciato il vestito che doveva avere due invisibili pieghe «loro sono Calleigh e Timothy, i primi ragazzi che ho assunto nella scientifica qualche tempo fa. Non so se ricordi che te ne parlai a cena»

«Certo che mi ricordo! Ciao ragazzi, io sono Abigail Grace, ma per favore chiamatemi Abby. È un piacere conoscervi, ho sentito parlare molto di voi» sorrise

Speed li guardò con attenzione, la somiglianza tra i due era impressionante: gli occhi di entrambi i Caine per un istante erano puntati su di lui, erano assurdamente azzurri: quelli di Horatio erano profondi come quello di un mare in tempesta, quelli di Abby sembravano invece il cielo più limpido che si poteva vedere.

«E così tu sei la piccola Caine di cui ho sentito tanto parlare, piacere di conoscerti. Io sono Timothy Speedle, anche se tutti mi chiamano Speed, tu puoi chiamarmi Tim se preferisci.» disse il ragazzo allungandole la mano, che la ragazza strinse. Tim adorava il suo soprannome, Speed, ma comunque la biondina non era una sua collega e lo sarebbe stata solo dopo qualche anno, in senso molto largo del termine dato che sarebbe andata a lavorare al fianco di Alexx in obitorio. Tim era molto informale e non gli dispiaceva.

«Io sono Calleigh Duquesne, purtroppo non è un nome storpiatile. Piacere di conoscerti Abby» disse con una punta di imbarazzo, stringendole la mano per poi chiedere con entusiasmo «Ragazzi ho un'idea, perché non andiamo a farci un giro al centro commerciale? Il Bayside Marketplace è fantastico.»

«Va bene, io ci sto» disse Tim con aria fintamente disinteressata e poi guardarono entrambi Abby, poi il ragazzo chiese «Tu che fai, vieni?»

«Veramente io dovrei studiare...» disse Abby con tono incerto

«Dai vieni con noi, staccare per qualche ora dallo studio, non ti farà male anzi.» disse Calleigh incoraggiante indicando il libro, così Abby si girò verso suo padre e ancora prima che aprisse bocca, Horatio le sorrise incoraggiante

«Tesoro vai e divertiti un po', non esci mai di recente. Lascia a me i libri, li porto a casa io. Riportatemela per cena, siete invitati anche voi e non accetto un no come risposta» disse Horatio guardandola, per poi mimare con le labbra ai due quando Abby non guardava "grazie"

«Va bene allora. Devo ammettere che non ho avuto molto modo di esplorare la città da quando sono qui ad essere sincera» ammise

«Allora saremo le tue guide per la città! Ti mostreremo nelle prossime settimane la città e ci inventeremo qualcosa, per farti vedere tutto nei minor tempo possibile, così ti ambienterai prestissimo. Ovviamente se avrai qualche idea di cosa visitare, diccelo così ti ci portiamo» le disse con un sorriso mentre le faceva cenno di seguirla. Presero la macchina di Calleigh, dirigendosi verso il centro commerciale e il pomeriggio volò in un batter d'occhio. Mancava almeno ancora un'ora prima che bisognasse rientrare per andare a cena, dato a casa Caine si era sempre piuttosto puntuali, ma si trovarono tutti e tre con un caffè da asporto tra le mani.

Entrambi raccontarono della loro vita prima della scientifica a Miami, così Abigail raccontò ad entrambi del fatto che era figlia unica e che era cresciuta nel Queens, raccontò tutto più o meno nei dettagli cercando di per non annoiarli, tacendo di proposito dell'evento più doloroso che aveva vissuto. I due non dissero nulla, immaginavano dovesse essere un tasto dolente, Calleigh ripensò al proprio padre che era un brillante avvocato e ai suoi problemi d'alcool, non ne parlava volentieri e quando poteva glissava l'argomento.

Quando Tim le mise una mano sulla spalla per attirare la sua attenzione, Abigail si irrigidì e Tim si sentì in colpa guardandolo

«Mi dispiace, io.. Non.. non volevo. Scusami tanto»

Tim la ritrasse, maledicendosi, Horatio gli aveva detto di andarci piano e lui aveva rovinato tutto in tempo di record. Quante erano passate? Due ore?

«Non fa niente, è tutto a posto.» disse il ragazzo con un sorriso teso scrutando il suo volto

«È che mi è tornato alla mente un brutto ricordo, anche se voi non c'entrate» ammise lei sistemando una ciocca dietro all'orecchio

«Non ti chiederemo nulla, ma se vorrai parlarne noi ci siamo» disse Calleigh guardandola e Abby provò gratitudine, ma si sentì in colpa a non spiegare, era inconsapevole che suo padre li aveva già aggiornati su tutto e forse si sarebbe sentita comunque in colpa a non condividere ciò che aveva provato di persona.

«Grazie davvero, ve ne sono grata, ma ho intenzione di raccontarvi tutto dall'inizio. Ho bisogno di raccontare la mia storia a qualcuno» disse Abigail facendo qualche passo verso la panchina, sedercisi e sospirò. Fece cenno i due di sedersi vicino a lei, poi bevve un lungo sorso del suo caffè, guardando il via vai di quel centro commerciale e guardò prima Calleigh, poi Timothy. Entrambi avevano qualcosa che le rimandavano sicurezza, non sapeva dire cosa, forse era il modo in cui si ponevano con lei, così... gentili e disponibili. Si sentiva al sicuro con loro di fianco, una parte di lei diceva che poteva fidarsi di loro e se suo padre li aveva scelti per lavorare con lui, era perché erano persone su cui poteva far affidamento.

«È successo quando avevo sedici anni, sono passati tre anni e a volte mi sembra sia accaduto ieri, non riesco nemmeno a varcare una palestra per colpa di quell'uomo» disse lei ad un certo punto e i due ragazzi non proferirono parola. Abby aveva paura che la giudicassero, ma ormai aveva iniziato a parlare e forse condividere il peso con loro era un primo passo per sentirsi libera. Era stanca di portare un peso che aveva costantemente sul cuore, decise di condividere il peso con qualcuno che non avrebbe riso di lei. Raccontò così del docente che aveva cercato di metterle le mani addosso prima degli allenamenti delle cheerleader di cui era capitano, ma per fortuna il suo migliore amico e giocatore della squadra di basket molto capace, tanto che era il capitano, non vedendola arrivare si preoccupò, dato che solitamente era sempre in anticipo; in quanto prima di ogni allenamento in comune discutevano brevemente su quale parte del campo era di chi o se era meglio limitarsi a bordo campo e cose del genere.

Don, questo il nome dell'amico in questione, trovò il docente con le sue mani sudicie sulla ragazza, chiamò i rinforzi e aiutato dai suoi compagni di squadra lo divisero da me. Intervenne Horatio e una squadra dell'unità vittime speciali, divisione del Queens, che lo arrestarono e lo misero in prigione, dato che grazie ad Abigail e al suo esempio, altre ragazze avevano deciso di parlare e lo denunciarono.

«Da quel momento non riesco ad avere un fidanzato o una relazione seria ed è imbarazzante. Ad un certo punto, scappo. Tra l'altro tu non gli somigli nemmeno lontanamente, ma mi limita moltissimo questa cosa.»

«È terribile Abby, mi dispiace tanto» disse Calleigh empaticamente stringendole una mano

«Mi dispiace da morire, ma se posso fare qualcosa, conta pure su di me. Ti prometto che non ti sfioro se ti dà fastidio» Tim le sorrise incoraggiante

«Alla fine non è solo quello Tim, magari un giorno riuscirò a non irrigidirmi, forse potrò iniziare a vivere senza dovermi preoccupare che qualcuno mi metta le mani addosso senza che io voglia, ma la cosa che mi fa arrabbiare è che per colpa sua non ho iniziato una vera relazione perché ho paura assurda di soffrire. Non credo di riuscire a sopportarlo» ammise lei guardandolo

Parlarono a lungo di questo argomento, prima che Tim guardò le due ragazze con un aria pensosa.

«Ascoltate, prima di tornare a casa della nostra piccola Caine dato che siamo a cena, ho una richiesta. Ho bisogno di comprare un orologio da polso» disse con un sorriso

«Come ti piacerebbe?» chiese Abby guardandolo

«Uno di quelli semplici con il display digitale che si illuminano se premi, con la data e cose così. Mi darete una mano a trovarne uno?»

Nemmeno tempo di rispondere che ci furono una serie di spari e due persone che scappavano, Tim e Calleigh si erano identificati come "polizia di Miami Dade", ma per fortuna a parte un magro bottino presente nella cassa - un centinaio di dollari - non era successo altro, in quanto il colpo era a salve, sparato in direzione del soffitto per intimidire la cassiera, non aveva fatto male a nessuno. Per fortuna potevano tornare da Abby, mentre la sicurezza li consegnava ai colleghi della polizia che erano arrivati dopo che Tim li aveva chiamati.

Quando tornarono, ritrovarono Abby dove l'avevano lasciata, ma avevano in mano due piccoli pacchetti. Era andata in un negozio vicino a dove erano seduti e che aveva adocchiato prima, era un negozio di gioielli e vendevano anche orologi da polso come quello che cercava Tim. Aveva speso una cinquantina di dollari in tutto, forse qualcosa di più, ma erano stati spesi bene. Si stava affezionando a loro, anche se era passata qualche ora, si sentiva a suo agio in loro compagnia.

«Per voi» disse mostrando un sacchetto con della carta rosa all'interno a Calleigh e uno azzurro a Speedle

«Quando..» chiese Calleigh stupita guardando la ragazza

«Mentre voi facevate il vostro dovere come agenti di polizia di Miami Dade, io mi sono azzardata a fare shopping per voi.» sorrise

«È come suo padre, Speedy Gonzales. Non ci siamo nemmeno accorti che se ne era andata, assurdo.» disse Tim, prima di far ridere tutti e tre con tono divertito

Tim trovò un orologio che provò e rimase piacevolmente sorpreso notando che gli stava bene, così le sorrise incoraggiante, mostrandolo a Calleigh, per poi indossarlo in modo permanente. Non lo cambiò mai da quel momento e sapeva che Abby adorava quell'orologio, si disse che quando si sarebbe sposata glielo avrebbe regalato, a patto che ne scegliesse un altro per lui, inconsapevole che non sarebbe mai arrivato a vedere il matrimonio dell'amica.

«Grazie! Mi piace, come facevi a sapere che mi stava bene?»

«Ho tirato ad indovinare e ho pensato al lavoro, deve essere comodo per leggere l'ora. Ammetto di aver preso come riferimento l'orologio da polso di mio padre, anche se lui ne ha uno con le lancette e tutto il resto» sorrise

«Posso darti un bacio sulla guancia? O è troppo?» chiese guardandola

«Tentiamo e vediamo come va» sorrise guardandolo e quando glielo diede sorrise

«Com'è andata?»

«Non è stato poi così male» disse Abby per poi guardare Calleigh, che non aveva ancora aperto il suo sacchetto «Ehi, il tuo ancora non lo hai aperto!»

«Volevo tutta la vostra attenzione ovviamente» rispose la bionda con un tono allegro, avrebbe voluto guardare, ma aveva resistito

«Abby sei un tesoro, non oso pensare a quanto ti è costato tutto questo» disse guardando la piccola collana in argento, che indossò subito.

«Meno di quanto pensiate» ammise con un sorriso, non aveva speso molto dato che la collana era scontata ed era l'ultima, essendo in esposizione le fecero un altro piccolissimo sconto.

Si misero a parlare un po', prima che il telefono cellulare di Abigail, un Nokia 9000, iniziasse suonare e sorrise vide il nome di suo padre, parlò al telefono brevemente per poi guardare i due e sorridere lievemente imbarazzata

«È ora di tornare a casa, è ora di cena» sorrise la bionda guardandoli.

Vedere Abby sorridere a quella cena e quando scoprì dei piccoli regali che aveva fatto loro, fu una gioia per Horatio, che capì che aveva fatto la mossa giusta, presentando quei due ragazzi alla figlia.


	2. 2000: L'amicizia

Luglio 2000.

Da quando Abby incontrò Tim e Calleigh, con estrema gioia di Horatio, i tre si vedevano spesso fuori dal lavoro o quando Abby non era a lezione, sotto esami o non doveva lavorare con Alexx. Aveva ritrovato il sorriso e la voglia di fare, ma presto il trio composto dalla maggioranza femminile era diventato un quartetto in perfetta parità, in quanto Eric Delko, era entrato a far parte della scientifica come era stato promesso da Horatio aveva stretto una forte amicizia con Speed. Amicizia che poi strinse anche con Calleigh e poco tempo dopo conobbe Abigail e ben presto Eric, iniziò a mostrare dei piccoli segni di interesse verso la Caine, cosa che fece irrigidire Tim.

Come promesso ad Horatio, Tim doveva tenere un occhio su Abby e tenerla alla larga dai guai il più possibile, cosa che non gli risultava poi così difficile. Forse l'unica cosa più brutta che doveva aver subito negli ultimi anni era l'aver perso una quantità smodata di mollette ed elastici per capelli, ma c'erano i playboy le ronzavano attorno come le api con il miele o l'orso con il miele oppure.. si insomma quel genere di cose. Abigail era una bella ragazza ma si meritava il meglio, a volte sembrava di avere trovato il ragazzo giusto ed invece non accadeva nulla, perché quando le cose si facevano troppo serie tendeva a fare un passo indietro e dopo quel momento i ragazzi sembravano volatilizzarsi. Abby andava in frustrazione, ma era Speed era certo che avrebbe trovato la persona giusta, colui che sebbene lei facesse un passo indietro, non sarebbe scappato. 

Un giorno quando Delko disse a Tim che voleva chiedere ad Abby di uscire, Speed mise subito le cose in chiaro: non doveva nemmeno pensarci a chiederle di uscire.

«Ma perché?» chiese il cubano all'amico mentre stavano facendo delle rilevazioni su una scena del crimine, un omicidio, tanto per dirne una. Il cadavere di una donna era riverso sul pavimento, sangue ovunque e la borsetta era aperta con tutto il contenuto sparso che Speed prese ponrtamente a fotografare.

«Perché sei un dongiovanni. Tra l'altro nessuno di noi due è la persona giusta per Abigail, ho la sensazione che quando Abby troverà la persona giusta, lo sapremo tutti e due. Senza contare che la figlia di Horatio è sotto la mia responsabilità in un certo senso, se le succede qualcosa non oso pensare cosa può capitarmi. Ovviamente il cuore spezzato di sua figlia è in cima alle cose indesiderabili, soprattutto se è qualcuno della squadra a farlo, farebbe il culo a me e poi a Calleigh perché non abbiamo impedito che succedesse» disse Tim guardando l'amico sottecchi. Forse aveva gonfiato un po' la situazione, ma ehi, era sua amica, si era sinceramente affezionato e poi anche se non sembrava, temeva sinceramente Horatio quando si parlava di Abigail, anche se non voleva ammetterlo. Era un brav'uomo, un amico, si era confidato con lui nel momento del bisogno e non voleva che quella fiducia datagli anni prima, venisse tradita in quel modo.

«Secondo me sono tutte stronzate» disse Eric con faccia contrariata

«Tu chiederesti di uscire a mia sorella, se ne avessi una?»

«No ma..»

«Ecco, allora da oggi ho una sorella minore di nome Abigail Grace Caine. E guai se le fai il filo perché se lo vengo a sapere..» disse Tim con un tono stranamente serio ma non finì la frase in quanto Megan Donner li interruppe. Speed si sentì salvo, sensazione più o meno simile a quella che provava da adolescente quando le materie del liceo più noiose lasciavano spazio a qualcosa di più interessante. 

***

Era arrivato il giorno del compleanno di Abby, perciò Tim aveva deciso che l'avrebbe portata a fare shopping. Si sarebbero incontrati con Calleigh ed Eric in un secondo momento al cinema, dato che avevano qualcosa da fare, in realtà sarebbero andati a comprare il regalo per Abigail. Sarebbe stata una sorpresa, un weekend in una SPA per rimettersi in sesto, probabilmente Calleigh sarebbe andata con lei per passare una giornata tra "ragazze", senza dover pensare al lavoro per un paio di giorni, praticamente un sogno anche per tutti, persino per Speed. Avrebbe voluto andarci, ma doveva tornare a casa per vedere i genitori, era da molto tempo che non andava a trovarli ed era stufo di sentirsi chiedere quando tornava a St. Petersburg, la sua vecchia città. Lo aspettavano quattro lunghe ore di viaggio. Per cena poi Abby sarebbe stata con il padre, una di quelle serate padre e figlia che adorava; avrebbero mangiato una pizza in un locale in riva al mare era nuovo di zecca e avrebbero parlato a lungo. Horatio avrebbe voluto che passasse più tempo con i ragazzi, ma per Abby era importante quel rapporto. Non si sarebbe separata volentieri da quelle cene di famiglia, soprattutto quelle che si tenevano durante ai rispettivi compleanni e gli amici lo avevano compreso. 

Tim era passato a casa di Abby con la moto, ormai passava spesso e volentieri con quella anche se all'inizio Horatio aveva qualche perplessità sul fatto che la moto non era esattamente un mezzo sicuro meglio una quattro ruote, non era mai successo nulla. Sua figlia aveva acquistato un casco integrale che teneva sempre a portata di mano nel caso l'amico la andasse a prendere (o portare) a casa, perciò era abbastanza tranquillo.

Avevano deciso di andare al solito bar per prendere qualcosa, parcheggiarono poco lontani dalla loro meta dato che per miracolo c'era un posto libero dove parcheggiare, ma il miracolo si dissolse appena vide il tentativo di rapina ai danni di una farmacia.

"Sembra una congiura creata apposta contro di me, sono di riposo ed ecco una bella rapina. Chi rapina una farmacia in una strada trafficata in pieno pomeriggio? Un negozio di gioielli magari avrebbe avuto senso." pensò prima di rivolgersi all'amica, dicendole di non muoversi da lì. 

«Polizia di Miami Dade!» gridò Speed, ma il rapinatore prima puntò l'arma contro Speed, per poi sparare alcuni colpi. Approfittando della piccola folla impaurita,  salì su un'automobile, una berlina di colore blu, e fuggì.

Tim maledì il suo pessimo tempismo e il fatto che quel maledetto rapinatore avesse dovuto per forza fare il diavolo a quattro quando passava lui a fine turno. Chiamò il 911, avvisando della sparatoria, della berlina di colore blu che si era allontanata a tutto gas e Abby gli mostrò il palmo della mano dove c'erano scritti lettere e numeri in maniera pasticciata dato che aveva usato la matita nera per gli occhi, ma erano leggibili. Tim sorrise, riconoscendola come una targa della Florida.

Le diede un bacio sulla guancia «Sei un angelo» le disse con un sorriso, mentre al telefono dettava le lettere e le cifre della targa che stavano cercando. Abby gli aveva salvato il culo, non aveva una visuale buona ed era da un po' che non aveva pulito la pistola, se ci fosse stato un conflitto a fuoco non sarebbe andata bene. Per lui ovviamente. Ci volle un attimo prima che il ragazzo si rendesse conto di due cose: la prima era che Abby non era rimasta là dove si aspettava rimanesse e la seconda era che aveva una ferita su un braccio, uno dei proiettili esplosi doveva aver sfiorato leggermente il braccio della ragazza, provocandole una bruciatura.

La giovane Caine lo guardò con aria colpevole, Tim avrebbe voluto dirgliene quattro, dicendo quando era stata irresponsabile, ma Abby lo abbracciò d'istinto e il ragazzo sospirò.

«Stai bene? Ti ho sempre detto di rimanere indietro, ecco cosa succede quando non mi ascolti, Horatio stavolta mi ammazza» disse lievemente disperato

«Si tutto bene. Mi dispiace aver incasinato tutto, volevo solo esserti d'aiuto»

«È tutto a posto Abby, grazie per la targa, ma non farlo mai più» disse piano

Quando Horatio arrivò sul luogo della rapina Abby avvampò visibilmente. Il rosso li raggiunse a grandi falcate e guardò la figlia con un'aria molto seria, che mutò in viva preoccupazione.

«Che è successo Abigail? Stai.. state, bene?» chiese spostando repentinamente lo sguardo prima dalla figlia al ragazzo e viceversa

La bionda dopo avergli assicurato che stava bene, gli raccontò filo e per segno cosa era successo, per poi guardare la bruciatura sul braccio. Una visita all'ospedale era sempre una cosa buona e giusta, così la medicavano come si doveva. Ascoltò cosa successe sia da Abby che da Speedle, ricostruendo la successione degli eventi. 

«Cosa ti dico sempre?» chiese con un mezzo sorriso

«Servire, proteggere e non fare gli eroi. Anche se in questo caso sarebbe stato adatta la dicitura "non fare casini", ma ormai è andata» disse piano la ragazza 

«Molto bene, ricordatelo per la prossima volta, mi hai fatto preoccupare moltissimo. Speed portala subito in ospedale per la medicazione, non credo che avremmo bisogno di te o degli altri, ma mi raccomando. Fate attenzione.» disse con un sorriso

«Si, andiamo subito» disse con un sorriso riconoscente

Abby strinse il padre e gli diede un bacio sulla guancia, Horatio la coccolò un po' prima di farla andare con il Speed; che intanto aveva preso la moto, l’aveva avviata e si trovava a pochi passi dai Caine.

La bionda indossò il casco ed andarono in ospedale, dove ci fu una medicazione veloce, alla fine era solo una bruciatura e potevano tornare alla loro “impegnativa” giornata di riposo assoluto. Entrati nel bar, ascoltarono una canzone di Mariah Carey, intitolata "Anytime You Need A Friend",  guardò l'amica e le sorrise.

«Te la dedico» scherzò guardandola mentre prendeva posto in un tavolino e vide il volto di Abby diventare serio tutto ad un tratto, mentre la cantante pronunciava 

_Anytime you need a friend, I will be here._

_You'll never be alone again, so don't you fear._

_Even if you're miles away,  I'm by your side_

«Mi piace.» disse la bionda con un sorriso 

«Ricorda sempre che non sei sola dal primo giorno che ti ho incontrato, anche se sarai a miglia di distanza, io sarò al tuo fianco. Ovviamente credo di parlare anche per Calleigh e anche per Eric.» disse con un sorriso  
  
Ordinarono un gelato a testa, poi una bibita e delle patatine fritte che avrebbero diviso in due, mettendosi a parlare senza curarsi dell'ora, quando Calleigh chiamò Abby al cellulare. 

«Dove siete? Il film inizia tra quindici minuti, abbiamo già acquistato i biglietti anche per voi!»

«Forse è meglio andare, siamo in ritardo» disse la ragazza con un sorriso prendendo la borsa, prendendo l'ultima patatina che era rimasta. 

Fu Tim a pagare il conto, dato che era il giorno speciale della piccola Caine, si dimostrò sordo alle lamentele dell'amica che gli chiedeva di fare almeno a metà. Messo il caso e salita dietro a Speed, si strinse bene all'amico sorridendo. Sapeva che nonostante la parentesi della rapina, quello sarebbe stato uno dei migliori compleanni passati da tanto tempo.  

Quel weekend era passato nel migliore dei modi, Calleigh ed Abigail si erano divertite moltissimo nella SPA, ma qualche giorno dopo - un giovedì - Abby  era arrivata in laboratorio con le stampelle. Aveva giocato a tennis con Rebecca, gioco che alla Caine non era mai piaciuto granché ma dato che l'amica aveva prenotato il campo tutto per loro  per un'ora non aveva osato dire che non le piaceva il tennis, peccato che dopo venti minuti si era presa una storta epocale alla caviglia. 

Era entrata con le stampelle nel laboratorio, Horatio era riuscito a convincerla a farsi un giro nel laboratorio e non rimanere rinchiusa nel suo ufficio a studiare. Avrebbe sbrigato un paio di interrogatori e poi l'avrebbe portata a casa, ma nonostante ci fosse più Abigail che Horatio stesso in quell'ufficio di recente, non gli dispiaceva. Era una segretaria meravigliosa, gli aveva comprato un'agenda che spesso e volentieri riempiva con un sacco di messaggi se non le rispondeva al telefono... anche se c'erano molte annotazioni personali, molti messaggi d'affetto, date d'esami e a bordo pagina qualche chimica che non riusciva a risolvere. 

«Ciao piccola.» disse Tim guardandola con un sorriso

«Ehi Tim» disse rimanendo sulla porta guardandolo prima di andare a sbirciare cosa stava facendo l'amico.

«Tutto ok?» chiese sapendo dove sarebbero andati a finire: le avrebbe fatto cento domande e le avrebbe lasciato la sua sedia. Si era appena seduto, ma Abby aveva le stampelle ed una fasciatura, poteva farne a meno.

«Si sto bene»

«Come mai hai le stampelle?»

«No, non ho le stampelle. Un'impressione ottica» disse la bionda maledicendosi. Non amava farsi compatire e sapeva che Tim l'avrebbe coccolata come al solito, anche se sapeva bene che l'avrebbe presa in giro nei giorni seguenti perché era la prima volta che si faceva del male

«Un'impressione ottica, come no. Sembri un grosso fenicottero» disse con un sorriso, alzandosi e facendola sedere sulla sua sedia che avvicinò per bene al tavolo su cui stava finendo alcune analisi per il caso in corso «Che hai combinato? La piccola Caine con le stampelle è una novità anche per me.»

 «Ho giocato a tennis, Rebecca come regalo di compleanno aveva prenotato un campo per un'ora e mi sono presa la storta dopo venti minuti, già il tennis non mi piaceva come sport, ora è proprio bandito. Niente di poetico, comunque volevo stare un po' con te.»

«Effettivamente il tennis non piace nemmeno a me, meglio qualcosa di più simpatico, come il golf. Nettamente più calmo e senza rischi di storte, in ogni caso sono molto onorato di averti qui con me. Dai ti spiego cosa sto facendo» iniziò a raccontarle tutto come faceva di solito, si divertiva a spiegare ad Abby, così per farlo si trovava ad allungare il brodo e cercare di parlare semplice; aveva scoperto tempo prima che ogni volta che le spiegava qualcosa gli occhi della ragazza brillavano di interesse, perciò si sentiva appagato, più che parlare con Eric, che negli ultimi tempi sembrava vivere per contestare ogni cosa che faceva, anche se lo faceva probabilmente inconsciamente; doveva essere un brutto periodo.

Tim doveva ammettere però, che avere Abigail gironzolare nel suo laboratorio gli permetteva di di ammazzare il tempo che magari gli avanzava dato che doveva aspettare un qualsiasi risultato e non soffriva granché di solitudine.

Aveva iniziato a spiegarle cosa stava facendo, quando il telefono iniziò a trillare. 

«Speedle» disse guardando l'amica per poi parlare brevemente con Horatio. Gli diede un indirizzo, dicendo di raggiungere la scena del crimine e di portare Abigail con sé, che l'avrebbe portata a casa prima di tornare alla scientifica. Non voleva che si affaticasse più del dovuto, dato che aveva una storta e per alcune settimane doveva pensare a riposare. 

«Era tuo padre. Mi ha detto di portarti sulla scena del crimine. Poi prima di tornare qui ti porta a casa dato che devi riposare un po’, ma se vuoi posso dirgli che hai preferito rimanere e ti porto a casa io più tardi, così puoi stare comodamente seduta qui, invece di stare in piedi al caldo a fissare un duplice omicidio.»

«No, non è necessario. Posso stare in piedi abbastanza, ho bisogno di cambiare aria. Stai tranquillo, sono un medico so come cavarmela» disse la bionda con un sorriso

«Che razza di medico sei?» chiese Tim con finto tono accusatore

«Uno che preferisce lavorare e non perdere tempo seduta da qualche parte a girarmi i pollici.» 

«A quanto pare stai prendendo tutti i pregi e i difetti della scientifica. Oppure sei troppo simile a tuo padre. Allora è meglio andare piccola Caine» sorrise guardandola, per poi prenderla in braccio dopo aver chiamato l’ascensore, facendola ridere di gusto.

 

 

NOTE DELL’AUTRICE: questo capitolo è più corto di quanto pensassi.. ma spero di rifarmi con il prossimo, che leggerete a breve, che è quello più commovente di tutti. Spero vi piaccia ugualmente.


	3. 2004: L'addio

Agosto 2004.

C'erano stati molti cambiamenti: Megan Donner non lavorava lì da almeno due anni con estrema gioia di Abigail, che non la aveva mai amata, il suo posto venne affidato a Calleigh, che era portata per il ruolo, lo dicevano tutti. La giovane Caine aveva preso la patente di guida per la motocicletta, Horatio non era molto contento, ma la ragazza lo aveva fatto così da poter guidare la moto di Speed nel caso di bisogno (la sua Chevrolet era un disastro, perciò capitava abbastanza spesso che Tim le prestasse la moto) e potesse farlo in tutta sicurezza, ma Speed che era geloso della sua moto non voleva che Eric sapesse che lui l'avesse prestata ad Abby, una questione di principio. Ovviamente Horatio sapeva tutto, era meglio non nascondergli niente riguardo queste cose.

Abby aveva iniziato a lavorare come medico legale affiancando Alexx Woods alla scientifica di Miami, sentendosi insicura su come lavorare da sola anche se aveva iniziato a farlo in un paio di occasioni, non era ancora abbastanza sicura, così Alexx l'affiancava, lasciando poi a lei l'onore di informare al padre o agli amici cosa avevano scoperto, dare le prove che servivano. Purtroppo smise di andare in laboratorio, non aveva molto tempo per andare a sbirciare come funzionavano le cose "al piano di sopra", sapeva che c'erano stati cambiamenti, ma non aveva più tempo di guardare gli amici analizzare, così si trovava a fantasticare su come funzionavano i nuovi macchinari, chiedeva sempre agli amici se erano più veloci e precisi, ma non era questo il cambiamento maggiore per la Caine.

Sei mesi prima, ad inizio anno, era stata a New York dove aveva conosciuto Mac Taylor e si era presa una cotta pazzesca per lui, come se fosse un'adolescente troppo cresciuta in quanto aveva ventisei anni. In quel momento Eric dovette dare ragione a Speed, dato che quattro anni prima gli disse che si sarebbero accorti se la bionda si fosse innamorata di qualcuno, era chiarissimo. Ne aveva parlato con suo padre che le disse che tutto si sarebbe risolto, ne parlava spesso con Alexx, persino con i cadaveri e iniziò a parlarne con Tim, che si scoprì essere piuttosto teso nelle ultime settimane. Minimizzava molto la faccenda e la cosa la irritava molto, perché non sapeva come aiutare l'amico in difficoltà.

Speed aveva fatto un torto a qualcuno, inconsapevolmente, durante un'indagine e lo stavano minacciando di morte. Non aveva detto niente ad Horatio perché l'uomo che lo stava minacciando era un piccolo criminale, socio di un altro che era finito in galera per concorso in omicidio e non gli aveva dato peso; perciò stava cercando una scusa per sbatterlo in gattabuia per qualche tempo, ma non aveva in mano nulla per farlo. Sperava solo di sbrigarsi, così da dimenticarsi quella brutta esperienza, ma non ne era certo potesse farlo o ne uscisse indenne. Un pomeriggio registrò un video quando era a casa di Abby e lo incide su un CD, lo consegnò ad Eric dicendogli che doveva consegnarlo ad Abby se si fosse sposata con quel Mac Taylor. Quando l'amico gli chiese spiegazioni, Speed tergiversò dicendo che poteva trasferirsi o magari morire, insomma da lì ad un futuro ipotetico dove la piccola Caine si fosse sposata, sarebbero potute accadere tante cose e voleva essere pronto. Gli disse che quando si sarebbe sposata, doveva prendere il disco, nonché doveva consegnare con lo stesso l'orologio che in quel momento portava al polso, nonché una collana che teneva nell'armadietto in una scatolina candida. Tim gliela mostrò, le aveva comprato una collana che la ragazza aveva visto in una vetrina di un negozio vicino alla scientifica qualche giorno prima ed era contenuta in una scatolina bianca. Era una collana molto semplice, la catena era fatta con perline in argento 925, il ciondolo a forma di quadrifoglio anch'esso in argento 925 dove era inciso "Tu mettici il cuore, sempre". Era una frase che Horatio ripeteva sempre a tutti, ma sapeva che per Abigail era come una sorta di mantra.

Eric gli promise che lo avrebbe fatto e giurò a Speed che non ne avrebbe fatto parola con nessuno, eventualmente solo con Horatio e Calleigh, nel caso gli succedesse qualcosa, ma non prima. Ovviamente poteva vedere il disco solo se quell'eventualità fosse successa, se si fosse sposata e lui fosse stato ancora vivo, il CD sarebbe stato distrutto e avrebbero dovuto dimenticare quella faccenda.

***

Un mattino Abby si era svegliata con una strana sensazione, forse aveva fatto un incubo che le impediva di tranquillizzarsi, ma nonostante si sforzasse di ricordare qualche dettaglio, non rammentava nulla, cosa che per lei era frustrante. Fece una rapida colazione, si fece una rapida doccia e si vestì, evitando accuratamente i tacchi dato che sarebbe passato Tim a prenderla in moto, e poi riportata a casa, quel giorno la macchina era dal meccanico e suo padre non poteva passare a prenderla. Guardò il telefono e non c'erano messaggi, niente da parte di Tim, di Don, suo padre.. nemmeno di Mac (ma quello ormai stava diventando una chimera), nulla, niente. Zero assoluto, cosa che le sembrava alquanto strano, di solito almeno suo padre le scriveva anche solo un "buongiorno, ci vediamo più tardi" e Tim le avrebbe scritto che era partito, ma quel mattino dovevano essere proprio tutti indaffarati.

"Probabilmente era solo un brutto sogno e ho dormito male, sicuro" si disse quando sentì il clacson suonare. Rimase stupita vedendo l'hummer parcheggiata davanti a casa con Tim al posto del guidatore, molto strano. Fece qualche passo fuori dalla porta, stava per chiuderla, quando il ragazzo le sorrise.

«Buongiorno. Stamattina ti porto direttamente in obitorio e ti lascio lì, devo raggiungere Horatio su una scena del crimine, spero non ti dispiaccia. Prendi comunque il casco, prima di passare da te ho lasciato la moto davanti alla scientifica»

Rientrata in casa, prese il casco e chiuse dietro di sé la porta, chiudendola poi a chiave con la solita doppia mandata, cosa che mandava ai pazzi l'amico.

Quel giorno c'era un sacco di traffico, Abby non aveva visto praticamente nessuno della squadra per più di cinque minuti e sapeva che Tim era uscito con suo padre per andare a chiacchierare con il nuovo proprietario di un negozio di gioielli, McCauley Jewelers, dato che pensavano che il proprietario avesse sostituito dei gioielli veri con delle copie di bigiotteria. Lì trovarono il nuovo proprietario di nome Rudy, stavano facendo alcune domande quando da una porta comparì un altro uomo e iniziò a fare fuoco. Speed se ne accorse, spostandosi di lato, Horatio tirò fuori la pistola, ma la pistola di Tim si inceppò, in quel momento si pentì di non aver dato ascolto ad Abigail di pulirla. Si era anche offerta di pulirgliela, ma lui aveva rifiutato più volte dicendo che lo avrebbe fatto quando aveva tempo; peccato che quel tempo lo aveva passato per locali con Delko o chiacchierando con lei. La piccola Caine, l'unico motivo per cui era rimasto a Miami, quando aveva promesso a Horatio che avrebbe fatto amicizia con lei, di sicuro non si immaginava che iniziasse a fare parte della sua vita in quel modo, era diventata sua sorella. Voleva proteggere la piccola, fragile, dolce Abigail, che negli ultimi anni sembrava un'altra persona, la sua forza aveva iniziato a fare capolino. I suoi sorrisi erano diventati più felici, quei sette anni di amicizia erano qualcosa di cui Tim era profondamente grato.

L'uomo lo colpì in pieno petto, centrando il cuore.

«SPEED!» urlò Horatio quando vide il ragazzo accasciarsi a terra, uccise l'uomo che lo aveva colpito, mentre l'altro scappò. Il tenente non si curò in un primo momento dell'uomo che stava fuggendo, ma dell'amico che era a terra. Chiamò i soccorsi, pregando li raggiungessero in tempo.

Speed era diventato un membro importante della squadra, ma più importante era il fatto che era che era diventato un membro della famiglia. Passava un sacco di tempo a casa Caine, era diventato una sorta di secondo figlio per lui dato che era normale vederlo gironzolare per casa della figlia. Il suo pensiero andò ad Abigail, non voleva perdere Speed, per sé stesso e per lei, non voleva separarsi da lui, non così.

«Andrà tutto bene, starai bene» disse Horatio premendogli la ferita

«Non sento niente»

«Lo so, ma resisti. Resisti. Continua a respirare» disse piano, mentre del sangue inizio ad uscire dalla bocca e gli premette il fazzoletto all'angolo della bocca, cercando di tamponare per come meglio poteva

«Abby.. mi dispiace» disse piano, poco prima di avere un piccolo attacco di convulsioni ed esalare l'ultimo respiro

«Speed?» chiamò di nuovo l'uomo ma ormai non c'era niente da fare. Rimase lì ancora qualche istante, con gli occhi sbarrati e chiamò Calleigh spiegando quanto successo, dicendo di usare tatto con Abigail. Aveva il diritto di sapere, ma le avrebbe spezzato il cuore.

Abigail stava lavorando su un cadavere quando seppe della morte di Timothy direttamente da Calleigh e sbiancò in volto. Non ascoltò il parere di Alexx che aveva detto di rimanere in obitorio, aveva deciso di andare anche lei sul luogo della sparatoria. Intorno al corpo senza vita di Tim c'erano suo padre con un ginocchio a terra e la camicia sporca di sangue che fissava con aria assente il corpo di Tim, non sembrava nemmeno l'avesse vista, Calleigh era in piedi al suo fianco che gli parlava con tono basso e Alex si era messa al fianco dell'amica come per impedirle di vedere, ma Abby si mosse alla loro destra superando il padre di qualche passo.

Quando lo vide sdraiato a terra, le gambe le cedettero, Abigail mise entrambe le mani sul petto come volesse rianimarlo e realizzò solo in quel momento quanto successo, vedendo il sangue sulle sue mani, iniziò a piangere ed urlò. Per Horatio quella era la prima volta che la sentiva urlare, era straziante, gli aveva fatto male in quel momento figurarsi se avesse sentito le sue urla quando era a scuola. Sebbene fosse ancora sotto shock Horatio cinse i fianchi della figlia con le braccia e l'allontanò dal corpo senza vita di Tim di qualche passo. La strinse a sé più forte che poteva cercando di mostrarsi forte per lei, ignorando prima i suoi calci e poi i suoi pugni sul suo petto, ignorando le suppliche dicendo che sicuramente poteva salvarlo e che non poteva essere morto. Abby alla fine cedette, stringendosi al padre, sporcando ulteriormente la camicia bianca, facendo si che la figlia potesse sfogarsi e piangere sulla sua spalla, gli mise una mano tra i capelli biondi e le baciò la testa. Sospirò sentendola singhiozzare, cercando di non piangere a sua volta.

«Va tutto bene bambina mia, ci sono io. Ci sono qui io, calmati.»

«Le ho detto che non era una buona idea.» disse piano Alexx che aveva gli occhi lucidi, guardando Horatio

«Non saresti mai riuscita ad impedirle di venire con te» le rispose con amarezza l'uomo

«Portiamo Speed in obitorio e ci penso io» disse lei guardando i due

Abby non stava nemmeno ascoltando, non gli interessava niente, non aveva capito cosa stavano dicendo. Tutto sembrava quasi ovattato, lontano. In quel momento non le interessava più di New York, non le interessava più di Mac, tutto aveva perso valore, colore. Aveva perso uno dei pochi amici che aveva, uno degli amici più cari, un fratello, una parte di sé, in un certo senso la migliore che aveva. Horatio la teneva stretta al petto, teneva le labbra appoggiate dolcemente sulla tempia della figlia, prima di farla sedere per qualche istante. Era pallida e temeva svenisse tra le sue braccia, era tutto tremendamente ingiusto.

Rientrati in obitorio, Alexx aveva iniziato l'autopsia ma la raggiunse Abby, voleva dare una mano. Piangevano tutte e due, Abby era a pezzi e fare il referto era stata una pena. Alla fine dell'autopsia la giovane Caine uscì a tutta velocità per andare in bagno. Vomitò l'anima, si sciacquò il viso e sospirò, appoggiando le spalle contro il muro, per poi sedersi a terra.

Alexx non vedendo tornare Abigail la andò a cercare, era preoccupata a morte, insomma considerava Abby un po' come figlia sua e negli anni passati, non le era mai successo di vederla così. Tremava, aveva gli occhi lucidi e si rannicchiò nell'angolo più lontano del bagno vedendola arrivare.

«Tesoro stai bene?» disse sedendosi al suo fianco

«Si, sto bene, benissimo.» mentì tirando su con il naso

«Abby, a me puoi dirlo»

«Io non ci credo Alexx, lui.. Era un amico, e.. non doveva morire così» disse iniziando a piangere, non riuscendo a continuare

«Lo so tesoro. Lo so» la strinse a sè, cercando di calmarla

«È tutta colpa mia»

«Cosa stai dicendo?» chiese Alexx

«Dovevo pulirgli la pistola, magari si salvava la vita. Gliel'avevo proposto ma aveva detto di no»

«Non era compito tuo. Non toccava a te» disse la donna, per poi aggiungere «Va a casa. Ti faccio accompagnare da Eric, hai bisogno di stare tranquilla e il posto migliore non è questo»

«Ti prego, Alexx io..»

«La porto a casa io, sei rimossa da questo caso piccola mia. Alexx appena torno mi aggiorni» disse piano Horatio, che era andata a cercare la figlia, che non gli aveva risposto al telefono e non riusciva a trovare da nessuna parte. La portò a casa e rimanendo per qualche istante con lei a casa, preparandole del the e quando le sembrò essere più tranquilla, tornò al lavoro. Avrebbe comprato una pizza prima di tornare a casa e lui ed Abby avrebbero fatto cena con quella, anche se era certo che nessuno dei due sarebbe riuscito a mangiare granché. 

Al funerale Abigail guardò la bara con gli occhi sbarrati, non poteva credere a quello che stava succedendo. Una parte di sé era morta con lui, una considerevole parte che difficilmente avrebbe ritrovato.

Quando Abby si avvicinò per le condoglianze, i genitori di Tim si guardarono e fu il padre, a cui Tim assomigliava davvero tantissimo a chiedere «Sei Abigail Caine?»

«Si, sono io» disse e i due la strinsero in un abbraccio, cosa che la stupì molto

Parlarono a lungo, di quanto lei avesse aiutato Tim da quando si era trasferito in città, sembrava un'altra persona, più amichevole e rilassato, aveva sempre raccontato ai genitori che era stata lei ad aiutarlo. Abby trattenne appena le lacrime, dicendo che era stato lui ad aiutare lei, più di quanto Tim stesso sapesse.

Quando l'anno successivo passò alla radio Fix You dei Coldplay, Abigail pianse calde lacrime. Era quello che era successo, Tim l'aveva stabilizzata.

 

NOTA DELL'AUTRICE: e con questo capitolo, questa FF è conclusa, anche se sapevo cosa era successo e l'ho scritto in maniera forse meno descrittiva in "How To Save a Life", ho versato un sacco di lacrime e spero di aver commosso un poco anche voi. Vi abbraccio.

**Author's Note:**

> Avere notizie della scientifica nel 1997 è stato molto complicato, in quanto ci sono state alcune incongruenze proprio nella serie televisiva: nella prima puntata della prima stagione di CSI:Miami ci viene detto che in un certo momento del 2002 ad Horatio viene dato il posto di Megan Donner alla guida della scientifica dopo che la donna ha preso sei mesi di congedo per via della morte del marito. Al suo ritorno, Megan prese il ruolo di assistente supervisore del turno di giorno che prima del suo congedo era di Horatio, mentre nella prima puntata dell'ottava stagione ci viene detto che la scientifica è stata assegnata direttamente ad Horatio, quindi venne dato a lui il grado di tenente e il compito di creare la scientifica. Non sapendo bene come gestire la situazione e dato che non si hanno molte notizie di Megan Donner, nonché il personaggio non è mai comparso nell'intera prima stagione della serie televisiva, ho preferito seguire l'indicazione dell'ottava stagione: quindi Horatio in questa FF è sempre stato alla guida della scientifica di Miami sin dalla sua creazione, Megan di fatto divenne l'assistente supervisore, ruolo che è passato poi a Calleigh Duquesne nel 2002.


End file.
